Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus was random Jedi Padawan who got lucky and survived Order 66. He Eventully became a "cowboy Jedi" and took Ezra Bridger as his apprentices, and got made a Jedi knight, but then got blinded by a mad old Darth Maul. After losing his eyes, he trained under the force master Bendu think until he annoyed him so the Bendu became a raging cloud of death. Later, Kanan was killed saving his friends, blowing up in a grand explosion. Disney Canon Kanan Jarrus, born Caleb Dume was a Jedi for the republic. He was trained as a Padawan by the Jedi Depa Billaba. He was only young when Order 66 was executed. Depa's Clone Commander, Grey carried out the order and Billaba was killed but Dume escaped. He later changed his name to Kanan Jarrus to hide from the empire. He eventually met a Twi'lek named Hera Syndulla and the pair teamed up of the planet Gorse. They later formed a small rebel sell with Heras droid, Chopper, a mandolorian named Sabine Wren and a lasat named Zeb Orrelios. They then met a boy named Ezra Bridger on lothal. Kanan discovered Bridger was force sensitive and took him as an apprentice. they were later chased by a Jedi hunter, The Inquisitor. After he nearly killed them many times, Jarrus finally defeated the InquIsidro over Mustafar, where the Jedi hunter committed suicide. Vader arrived on Lothal forcing the Rebel Team Phoenix Sqaudron to flee the planet. Vader then sent two new inquisitors, The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. Ashoka Tano joined the team to help. They prevented the inqusitors from stealing force sensitive babies. Eventually they went to Malachor to learn how to destroy the Sith. There they found a Sith Temple. Ezra was separated and Kanan and Ashoka were attacked by The Eighth Brother, who they defeated and captured. However he was freed by the Fifth brother and Seventh sister. Ezra returned with Maul in tow. Maul quickly killed the fifth brother and seventh sister and the eighth brother feel from the temple to his death In a terrible escape attempt. Maul then revealed his true evil plans and slashed Kana n in the face, blinding him. Ezra helped Kanan get off Malachor while Ashoka held of Vader. The temple then blew up. Kanan had a lot of trouble in getting used to being blind. He met the force entity Bendu who taught him to use his other senses to see. Kanan was able to break Mauls influence of Ezra. maul later died at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. However the Rebels were not in the clear. The leader of Lothal, Governer Pryce called for a better Impiral to deal with the Lothal Rebels. The empire gave one of their best. Grand Admiral Thrawn. Thrawn beat the Rebels multiple times, Tracking them to their base and destroying Phoenix Sqaudron. The Rebels only escaped because of a very pissed off Bendu storm cloud. The Rebels met with the Allaince on Yavin 4. Hera was captured during an attack on Lothal and Kana went to resuce her. They stood atop a fuel pod ( bad idea Kanan) and Hera confessed her love for him. Ezra arrived to pick them up but old pryce came to spoil the happy ending. She had her AT-AT fire on the fuel pod. Kanan used the force to hold back the explosion so Hera could board the Impiral Gunship that Ezra had stolen. Kanan then force pushed them clear of the explosion as the fuel pod exploded, killing Kanan Jarrus. Attempt at Rebirth As part of a last stand plan, Zarack made clones of many great Jedi, but while chasing the Mace Windu who broke out, he accidnetly activated all the others. Kanan emerged and attacked, but Zarack locked him and the others away again. Some more got away, but Kanan was locked back in stasis. He then broke out again, only to be shot by Zarack. The base was then blown up, killing Kanan all over again. The Other Canon Encounter With Secret Apprentice At one point Vader sent Darth Secret to kill Jarrus. However right before Starkiller could slaughter Kanan he disappeared because Disney said the EU never existed. Category:Losers Category:Things that ruined Star Wars forever Category:Things that make George Lucas cry Category:Whiny bitches Category:Failures Category:Morons Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Waste of oxygen Category:Mary Sues Category:People who got lucky Category:Cowards Category:Individuals who nobody missed Category:People you don't want to meet Category:Places you don't want to visit Category:Evil Category:Pathetic Category:Epic Fail Category:All thats unholy Evil Category:Victims of Darth Vader Category:Dead people